


Sharing the Fun

by orphan_account



Series: Like father, Like sons [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ecto-Genitalia, Ecto-Tongue, Hand Jobs, Implied Daddy Kink, M/M, NSFW, Sexting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Papyrus get up to no good while home alone. Of course, they would never exclude their father from the fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing the Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twin-fic to Distractions of the Pleasurable Kind. It's basically the same events, but from Sans/Paps point of view.

Sans rolls over in his brothers lap slightly, stretching his legs languidly over the couch cushions, head resting on the other's pelvis.

Papyrus raises his arms to accommodate the fidgeting, eyes still glued to the television screen, displaying some kind of Mettaton rerun.

With a small grunt, Sans pulls the arms back down, liking the way they almost subconsciously hold on to him, as if to prevent him from falling of the sofa.

"I'm bored..." He drones, observing the pristine white of their ceiling. Papyrus hums something in response that might mean anything.

The smaller skeleton grumbles slightly at being ignored, fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and bringing it up to his face.

"I'm going to tell dad.." He hums, phalanges quickly working the keyboard to send the text.

This does catch his younger brother's attention.

"Don't-" Papyrus begins, but Sans holds up the phone to show him the message has already gone out.

"Too late." Sans shoves the cell down his pocket again, throwing his brother a meaningful look. "I just told him we're bored."

Papyrus goes to cross his arms, but since Sans is still holding on to them, he's unable to do so.

"I'm not bored, the Great Papyrus always has things to do."

"Is that right, bro? Well, I am bored..." Sans shifts again, now positioning himself almost entirely in the taller skeleton's lap, effectively trapping the other's body beneath his.

"And I'm also horny." He adds in a husky tone, that immediately has Papyrus's cheekbones turn orange in response.

The younger brother averts his eyes, trying to formulate a decent response but ending up with an incoherent mumble instead. Sans grins at him.

"Come on, Pappy." He almost whines, knowing that the tone is likely to drive Papyrus up the wall. "I'm certain that the great Papyrus can cure my boredom."

Sans has started to slowly grind his pelvis downwards while talking, and he can feel the magic tension in the air rising with every thrust, his own soul burning in his ribcage.

There is a small buzz in his pocket and he pulls the phone out again, expecting to see some chiding respond from their father to his earlier message.

When he sees what Gaster sent, he turns the screen towards his brother again.

"Entertain yourselves." He says, as if Papyrus can't read for himself.

The taller skeleton has turned a delicious shade of orange by now, head tilting slightly downward in embarrassment. "hmm- I guess..." He mutters almost too quietly, but Sans hears.

He bends forward to bring their mouths together, already summoned tongues rubbing each other as he grinds harder, feeling the beginning of some other magical appendages in the heat between their hips.

Upon pulling back, Papyrus has a distinctly dazed look on his face, some orange and blue saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth, and Sans thinks it's a beautiful sight.

"It's almost a shame father isn't here..." Papyrus mumbled absentmindedly, eyes falling on the phone abandoned on the armrest somewhere along the way. He bends forward for another kiss, but Sans pulls back, a sudden idea taking shape in his mind.

"Just because he isn't here, doesn't mean he can't share the fun."

Papyrus shoots him a confused look, especially as Sans starts to extract himself from their comfortable position, his lap suddenly feeling unbearably empty.

"Come on." Sans urges, deliberately pocketing his phone and tugging on his younger brother's arm to make him come with.

Moments later they find themselves in their father's bedroom. Papyrus looks around himself, feeling beset with both confusion and curiosity.

Especially as Sans starts pulling his hoodie and shirt of, then proceeding to take a picture of himself bare chested.

"Strip." He says, with a gesture at his brother, and Papyrus finds himself almost instantly obeying the command, even as he's questioning it.

"Why are we undressing in father's bedroom?" He asks automatically, while Sans also takes a photo of him, then starts typing something on the phone.

"Because we're giving dad a show." The older brother hums, now also starting to remove his lower layers.

When both brothers are completely naked, their arousal already showing itself as two brightly colored members that faintly light up the room, Sans pull Papyrus to the king sized bed and motions for him to lay on it.

He takes more photos, making sure to save these particular images for himself also, instead of just sending them of to the by now probably very frustrated royal scientist. Then he joins his brother on the bed and takes some more.

Papyrus is about as orange as one can get by now, not 100% certain why they are doing this, but the sinfulness of it all definably edging him on. Sans is busy trying to keep a poker face as he poses for the pictures, resisting the urge to break out laughing at the silliness.

Satisfied that their father has got the full vision of what is proceeding in his bedroom, Sans crawls over to Papyrus with a wicked grin.

"I think that's enough previews." He smirks, before engaging his brother in some more kissing, grinding their hips together once more.

The removal of their clothes definably makes a difference, soon both are moaning as their dicks slide roughly together.

Papyrus reaching down to grasp them both and rub quickly, the sound of bone on ecto-flesh filling the room. Sans reaches for his phone yet again and takes some trembling pictures, sending them of to their father with a witty caption for good measure.

Poor Gaster must be crawling up the wall by now.

With a small gasp, Sans can feel himself getting dangerously close, and he urgently grabs his brothers wrist to stop the delicious friction.

"Nh-P-Paps... I think we can do better than this, right? For father." He manages, suppressing the hiss at the loss of movement.

He isn't sure why Papyrus takes this to mean he should start sucking Sans of, but he does, going down on him faster than ever before.

Sans moans loudly, head falling back and eye sockets half-closed at the feeling of his brother swallowing him down.

His hands clasp involuntarily, phalanges squeezing the phone tightly, before he raises it and barely manages to keep making footage.

The new angle provides an almost first-person view for whomever views the pictures, and Sans can only imagine what their father must be thinking right now.

Would he still be sitting at his desk, desperately trying to hide his arousal from his fellow scientist? Or maybe he would look for a secluded place to relieve himself, talk about getting indecent at the workplace.

Sans definably pegs Gaster as the later type.

One hand snakes down to rub his ribs, the camera now trembling so badly the pictures might be completely ruined, but he couldn't care less.

Not when the amazing wet heat around his member, eagerly bobbing up and down, is pushing him closer and closer to the edge once more.

It's truly amazing what magic can accomplish.

For the second time, Sans shoots out a hand to stop his brother's ministrations, and Papyrus pulls back with an eager smile, always happy when he can reduce his usually composed brother to a needy mess.

Sans smirks again. Two can play that game...

He pushes forward, hand splayed against his brother's ribcage, softy shoving him onto his back.

Papyrus automatically opens his legs in anticipation, feet already bracing against the soft blankets beneath.

Sans doesn't keep him waiting.

The first push in is slow, magic rushing to accommodate and adjust the foreign invasion. He waits until his brother settles, squirming slightly from feeling so full.

When the pelvis beneath him stills, Sans grasps it with eager hands and thrusts, hard.

Papyrus almost yelps, hands shooting up to grasp his brother's elbows, eye sockets screwing shut at the sensation.

Sans keeps going, the sounds his little brother are making quickly changing from small cries to full out mewling, hips thrusting down to meet Sans every time he pushes forward.

With the last presence of mind he still holds on to, the elder brother quickly grabs his phone, switching it to video mode and adjusting it in such a way that it might film what they are doing, without him having to keep holding it.

The image quality and angle will most likely leave something to be desired, but Sans is sure Gatser will get the idea.

With that taken care of, Sans concentrates on the task of reducing his brother to a begging mess with vigor.

One hand still braced firmly against the other's pelvis, his other encircles the neglected orange member between them, rubbing it eagerly.

"Sa-Sans.. P-Please.. I ne-AH" Papyrus tries, but his brother is way ahead of him, shifting their position as to hit the younger skeleton's conjured prostate dead on.

The words stuck in his throat, and he ends up making gasping sounds instead, one hand still grasping his brothers elbow firmly, while the other arm shoots up to cover his face in embarrassment at the lewd sounds he's making.

Sans responds by thrusting deeper, the tightness engulfing his cock now bordering on the unbearable.

"Come on, Pap.." He grunts out, needing noticeable effort to still make a coherent sentence himself.

"Make th-those beautiful sounds for dad now..."

The words are what do it for his brother, and Papyrus's entire body tenses as he comes, orange splattering the bed and his own ribcage. Sans keeps his hand going, making sure his baby brother is thoroughly spent, before grasping at the pelvis again and really bearing down on the body beneath him.

Papyrus makes a desperate sound, overstimulation making his entire body tremble with each thrust, and the sight is enough to make Sans come undone, grunting as he fills his brother with his release.

When he regains his composure enough to actually think Sans fumbles for the phone, stopping the recording and barely able to send out another text to their father.

He feels Papyrus shift underneath him, trying to get into a more comfortable position now that their magic has dissipated, leaving them feeling tired but sated.

Sans rolls to his side, snuggling up against his brother's ribcage slightly, phalanges still working the keyboard of his phone. He opens the text as soon as it comes in, and a loud giggle escapes him.

"What's that?" Papyrus asks, voice still an octave higher than normal.

"It's father." Sans hums, showing the screen to his brother. "When he comes home, we better be ready for round two."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Requests are still open...


End file.
